


Together again

by king_of_the_north



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_of_the_north/pseuds/king_of_the_north
Summary: Jon Snow just lost the only woman he knew he would ever love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season 6 of GoT came on. I thought this would be a cute ending for his story.

Jon Snow knew no one would ever make him feel like he did with her. No one could repair the emptiness he feels inside. She took a part of him when she perished in his arms. He will never forget the look in her face as her life faded. Jon wished he found someway to change it. He wished her next to him a million times. He pleaded to the Gods to have it just have been a horrific dream. No matter how much he begged he knows that the feelings would never go away. He had been the one to burn her. He took her beyond the wall, he knew she wanted it to be done there. He stood there feeling as half of him was ripped out. 

Ygritte was what made him whole. He craved to be with her again. No one wished more than Jon that they would be back in the safety of their cave. He had to set his mind on something else. He couldn't bear to think about her anymore. It was just then that visitors arrived to take his mind off it. It was the false king and his party. Jon didn’t need help commanding his men. Stannis had known he was not needed there. After his meeting with Stannis, Jon wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Sometime after that, he heard a knock on the door. It was someone in Stannis’ company, she was the one thought to talk to a God. She was not here with good intentions. She wished to seduce Jon but he wanted nothing from her. Melisandre put herself on display. Jon pushed her out of the room so he could be alone once again. He could only think of Ygritte and their time together. In the cave was his first time with any women and only time he would be with his Ygritte. Jon realized that moment Ygritte was the only one he wanted to love.

Once he thought the day was the hard truth hit him. He, alone, was in control of the wall and beyond. Someone came knocking on his door, it was Ollie. Jon would never forgiven him for taking away his beloved. Ollie told Jon something urgent was going on outside the wall. Jon would never be ready for what was going to happen. The rest of the men of the watch were all standing out, daggers in hand. They had come together to decide that Jon was an unfit commander. The watch started in, first was Ollie, Jon felt a sharp pain in his chest and it wasn't just from the dagger. The rest filed along after, each reciting “for the watch”. Jon knew what was happening, the men he was elected to lead were slowly killing him. Everything was getting blurry and cold. After they was done, Jon was left bleeding in the snow. 

Everything was getting colder and colder. Jon knew he was slipping, fading out into nothingness. Then, suddenly, Everything started to feel warm again like if he were back in Winterfell with the warm walls. He had his eyes sealed shut, afraid of what he might see. The area around him continuously got warmer. Jon started feeling as if he finally found his home. When he decided it was time to open his eyes, he was in utter shock. He was safe in a cave and he could never forget the importance of this cave. It was the cave where he was with his Ygritte. His eyes widened as he turned to see Ygritte smiling at him. He ran up wrapping his arms around her. Jon started talking softly, scared if he was too loud she might disappear, “I thought I would never see you again”. Ygritte gave a little laugh and responded with “You know nothing, Jon Snow”.


End file.
